Sen Hallowmyre
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tincidunt eleifend rhoncus. Donec feugiat at ipsum non molestie. Pellentesque non placerat ipsum. Quisque lobortis ipsum id varius semper. Vestibulum viverra sagittis mi, sed aliquam lectus. Duis semper congue libero varius gravida. Nulla ac feugiat justo, eu rutrum velit. Praesent rhoncus luctus mi sit amet sollicitudin. Proin luctus velit ut nunc lacinia pretium. Maecenas sodales ac odio in feugiat. Fusce sodales vestibulum erat eu porta. Nam commodo sapien eget molestie posuere. Nunc auctor dui at mi finibus volutpat. Integer at mollis nisi. Mauris ac semper enim. Aenean laoreet sodales sapien, vel feugiat urna faucibus quis. Etiam rutrum, mauris sed sagittis dignissim, quam erat ultrices erat, vitae tincidunt metus dolor ut ante. Nullam malesuada tortor at venenatis blandit. Cras congue nulla quis dictum ultricies. Vestibulum fringilla tempus eleifend. Appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tincidunt eleifend rhoncus. Donec feugiat at ipsum non molestie. Pellentesque non placerat ipsum. Quisque lobortis ipsum id varius semper. Vestibulum viverra sagittis mi, sed aliquam lectus. Duis semper congue libero varius gravida. Nulla ac feugiat justo, eu rutrum velit. Praesent rhoncus luctus mi sit amet sollicitudin. Proin luctus velit ut nunc lacinia pretium. Maecenas sodales ac odio in feugiat. Fusce sodales vestibulum erat eu porta. Nam commodo sapien eget molestie posuere. Nunc auctor dui at mi finibus volutpat. Integer at mollis nisi. Mauris ac semper enim. Aenean laoreet sodales sapien, vel feugiat urna faucibus quis. Etiam rutrum, mauris sed sagittis dignissim, quam erat ultrices erat, vitae tincidunt metus dolor ut ante. Nullam malesuada tortor at venenatis blandit. Cras congue nulla quis dictum ultricies. Vestibulum fringilla tempus eleifend. Personality Sen embodies duality in most, if not all, aspects of her personality and self. Her outward demeanor has very little in common with her inner thoughts and conscience, often times causing her to seem as though she has a conflict between interior and exterior worlds, which does not stray far from the truth. Though complex and sometimes hard to understand, she remains true, honest, and trustworthy; a friend to all who have not vexed nor wronged her. Aloof and concise. Comes off as very cold, detached, and unapproachable in general. Painfully awkward at displaying and expressing emotions, especially affection, yet she is surprisingly splendid with children. Short in speech and always straight to the point, never speaking more than a few words, even when she has plenty to say. This may cause many unnecessary misunderstandings. Meticulous and cynical. Extremely observant and attuned to her surroundings, no detail will go without notice and, because of this, she can become passionate/obsessive about specific aspects that may be unimportant to the bigger picture. Organization and order are of high priority to her, as she does not function well without either. Long spans of inactivity will throw her into great unrest. Otherwise, her focus is unwavering and dead set on the task at hand, whatever that may be. Her time before pack life has taught her to place little trust in anyone, therefore she faces an ongoing struggle to create meaningful bonds and relationships. It is rare, but she can be cuttingly derisive, negative, and sarcastic towards others. She has difficulty forgiving, and may hold grudges. However, she is fully aware of her inherent pessimism and constantly works to better herself. Powerful and independent. After many long months of harsh, arduous training with her father, Sen now holds great strength both physically and mentally. Hardheaded and determined, in midst of battle or hardship, she will not give in, abandon a task, or submit. She is, however, incredibly respectful of outranking pack members, family, friends, or anyone else that proves worthy. More individualistic rather than a leader or a follower, her independence is her boon, and downfall, as it does not always coincide well with pack life. Impartial and sincere. Always remaining level-headed and fair-minded, Sen, despite her inability to trust easily, will not condemn another wolf without undeniable proof or reason, as she strongly believes in justice and its importance. Among that, she also believes equality to be imperative, that all life holds value, whether friend or foe. Forthright, candid, and, more often times than not, a neutral party, it has been discovered that Sen completely lacks the capacity to lie. Intuitive and empathetic. Seeing past Sen's hardened disposition, one will find that, inside, she really does have feelings. Incredibly perceptive and insightful, she trusts her 'gut' instinct over all else. Thanks to her natural sensitivity, she also tends to recognize and share emotions of others and experience them as her own, albeit involuntarily. This helps her to be more understanding and compassionate and thus is a wonderful listener, having no problem with sitting with another for hours until they finally begin to feel better. Altruistic and dependable. Lastly, those closest to Sen will know how self-sacrificing and benevolent she truly is, as she would go without food, or even lay down her own life, just to save another, whether they are kin, friends, pack mates, or an innocent stranger. She is civil and courteous, always polite no matter the situation. Protective, loyal, and responsible, she never hesitates to put herself between loved ones and danger, nor does she ever fail to admit to mistakes she has made. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tincidunt eleifend rhoncus. Donec feugiat at ipsum non molestie. Pellentesque non placerat ipsum. Quisque lobortis ipsum id varius semper. Vestibulum viverra sagittis mi, sed aliquam lectus. Duis semper congue libero varius gravida. Nulla ac feugiat justo, eu rutrum velit. Praesent rhoncus luctus mi sit amet sollicitudin. Proin luctus velit ut nunc lacinia pretium. Maecenas sodales ac odio in feugiat. Fusce sodales vestibulum erat eu porta. Nam commodo sapien eget molestie posuere. Nunc auctor dui at mi finibus volutpat. Integer at mollis nisi. Mauris ac semper enim. Aenean laoreet sodales sapien, vel feugiat urna faucibus quis. Etiam rutrum, mauris sed sagittis dignissim, quam erat ultrices erat, vitae tincidunt metus dolor ut ante. Nullam malesuada tortor at venenatis blandit. Cras congue nulla quis dictum ultricies. Vestibulum fringilla tempus eleifend. Relationships Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tincidunt eleifend rhoncus. Donec feugiat at ipsum non molestie. Pellentesque non placerat ipsum. Quisque lobortis ipsum id varius semper. Vestibulum viverra sagittis mi, sed aliquam lectus. Duis semper congue libero varius gravida. Nulla ac feugiat justo, eu rutrum velit. Praesent rhoncus luctus mi sit amet sollicitudin. Proin luctus velit ut nunc lacinia pretium. Maecenas sodales ac odio in feugiat. Fusce sodales vestibulum erat eu porta. Nam commodo sapien eget molestie posuere. Nunc auctor dui at mi finibus volutpat. Integer at mollis nisi. Mauris ac semper enim. Aenean laoreet sodales sapien, vel feugiat urna faucibus quis. Etiam rutrum, mauris sed sagittis dignissim, quam erat ultrices erat, vitae tincidunt metus dolor ut ante. Nullam malesuada tortor at venenatis blandit. Cras congue nulla quis dictum ultricies. Vestibulum fringilla tempus eleifend. Trivia * yes * yes * yes